


Worth The Risk

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Poly, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: Hinata's energy and warmth were infectious, dazzling everyone he met and making him a joy to be around. Their juniors adored their senpai and even Kei's classmates were attracted by his bright personality. As they spent more time together, Kei found himself feeling more and more helpless. Every smile and warm touch from the red head left Kei wanting.*TsukiHina Week Day 3: LongingContinuation of Day 2 titled 'Like a Shoujo Manga Cliché'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933912
Kudos: 100





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> From this point on, all the fics for this year's TsukiHina week will be a continuations of the following.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kei and Tadashi had been in a relationship for almost a year, although they never mentioned it explicitly. They’d slowly grown more intimate over the years as their friendship deepened. Once casual and friendly touches gave way to chaste kisses, and the moments of comfortable silence gained new meaning. Tadashi had been a constant for much of Kei's life, but he was delighted to learn even more about him now. Like how soft Tadashi's lips were, or how unshakable his will and determination were. Having this kind and amazing man by his side felt _right_.

But lately it seemed they had been spending even less time alone together than before. The now infamous idiot duo had been taking up more space in their lives over the years. Hinata never hesitated to burst into their homeroom for lunch with his usual eagerness. And Kageyama had grown into the habit of following Tadashi around, even to study. Normally, Kageyama would only have lunch with either Hinata or Tadashi, but lately all four of them had been enjoying lunch together. Kei's conversations with Kageyama were still mostly arguments but there was no bite to them anymore.

Hinata's energy and warmth were infectious, dazzling everyone he met and making him a joy to be around. Their juniors _adored_ their senpai and even Kei's classmates were attracted by his bright personality. As they spent more time together, Kei found himself feeling more and more helpless. Every smile and warm touch from the red head left Kei _wanting_.

Kei would be the first to admit he was often a coward.

It had taken him years to tell Tadashi how he felt about _him_. And now, the fear of losing everything he had with Tadashi held him back. But his feelings had grown out of his control, and he could no longer keep this a secret from Tadashi. So, one evening while he sat with Tadashi in his room, he told him the truth.

To his surprise, Tadashi was not shocked or offended in the slightest.

" _It's about time_ ," Tadashi said bluntly. "Now, tell me something I _don't_ know."

He nearly chocked on air. "What- What do you mean _you know_?"

Tadashi sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Kei, remember how you spoke non-stop about Kageyama after you saw his match in middle school? And don't get me started on your hyper-fixation on Hinata.”

And as if Kei weren’t baffled enough, a moment later Tadashi looked down at the table and bit his lips.

His voice grew soft in his admission. “I started to like Kageyama around second year when I really got to know him. As for Hinata, I liked him immediately in our first year."

After realizing that they were both on the same page, it became easier for them to be more open about their feelings. As the months passed, they watched Hinata and Kageyama together, in awe of how much they had grown over the years. They made a formidable pair, both on and off the court. There was no doubt they would dominate the pro-volleyball league when the time came. But that time came too soon when they learned that Kageyama was accepted into the National Japanese Team and would be joining them right after high school.

Hinata was _livid_ when he heard of it, even though he had forgotten to tell Kageyama about his own plans to leave for Brazil. The couple watched the duo’s petty argument with a mix of frustration and fondness over the two inattentive idiots when the realization hit them hard. These two who had captured their hearts in such a short amount of time would soon be going off into the world and leaving them behind.

"Why didn't you confess to Hinata back when you were in the storage room?" Tadashi asked one night during a sleepover.

They were on their summer break and the free time allowed for more indulgent sleepovers. They laid next to each other on Kei's bed facing each other. It wouldn't be long before school started again at the end of August and they needed to figure things out before then.

Kei sighed while recalling how Hinata had taken his accidental confession as a token of friendship.

"Would it even be worth it?" he asked. "We only have a few more months with them until Nationals and graduation. It is too risky. And even if they did like us back, we would have to figure out how to make it work. How to make _us_ work. And then they'll be gone before we know it.”

Tadashi stayed quiet for a moment before giving his response.

"I think it's worth it," he said softly. "Haven't they been worth everything so far?"

Kei was at a loss for words.

Tadashi offered him a hopeful smile. "Sometimes I think we don't really have a choice. We are already all tangled together that they'll just pull us along for the ride. I would be happy if they did. I want to see the world they're heading towards."

Kei smiled. “You’re right. You always are.”

Tadashi preened at the compliment before curling up closer to him. Kei wrapped an arm around him and let out a relaxed sigh as he made his decision.

"If you confess to Kageyama," Kei suggested. "Then I will confess to Hinata."

Tadashi nodded. " _Good_. But if you take too long, I won't hesitate to take them both for myself.”

That comment earned the brunet a gentle poke on his side, making him giggle.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

" _Not_ sorry, Tsukki~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina to scream about TsukiHina!


End file.
